C'est une petite fille qui court qui court
by Septentrio
Summary: Lily est une fusée, qui traverse la vie sans s'arrêter. Vraiment ? OS


Un nouvel OS, sur Lily et Severus cette fois-ci. Je le trouve un peu décousu mais bon...

L'action est sensée avoir lieu avant et pendant leurs années d'études à Poudlard.

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.

**C'est une petite fille qui court qui court…**

Elle courait, et le monde lui appartenait. Le vent dans les cheveux, le sourire dans les yeux, elle fila entre les maisons délabrées du quartier ouvrier, sauta par-dessus les tas d'ordures, glissa sur les plaques de glace et enfin, arriva au pont qui enjambait la rivière. Essoufflée, elle se pencha par-dessus la balustrade et observa avec attention l'eau noire qui grondait sous elle. Elle avait toujours aimé l'eau, Lily. Pas celle turquoise de la piscine municipale ou translucide des bouteilles en plastique, non, l'eau des rivières et des fleuves, boueuse, charriant des déchets divers, et qui, quand la pluie a gonflé son lit, déborde sur les berges. Lily devait bien être là depuis une demi-heure quand brusquement, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, elle sauta sur ses pieds et repartit en courant par là où elle était arrivée. Pas à un seul moment elle n'avait remarqué la présence d'un autre enfant près de la rivière. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui, bouche bée, regardait fixement l'endroit où cette drôle de fille se tenait quelques instants plus tôt…

...

Il attendait. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, Severus, debout sur la berge, scrutait la route qui menait au pont, s'attendant à chaque instant à voir surgir une fille aux cheveux roux. _La _fille aux cheveux roux. Mais pour la septième fois consécutive depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue la semaine passée, il s'apprêtait à repartir, la tête baissée et en trainant les pieds, quand il entendit un bruit de pas précipités. Il eut à peine le temps de se cacher derrière le gros chêne déraciné qu'elle était déjà là, accoudée à la rambarde et scrutant le vide. Le cœur de Severus semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Serait-ce parce qu'il venait de se rendre compte que les yeux de la fille étaient aussi brillants que les pierres vertes qu'on pouvait admirer dans la vitrine de la joaillerie du centre-ville ? Ou parce que le soleil qui se reflétait dans les cheveux de la fille lui fit réaliser que l'orange était définitivement sa couleur préférée ?

...

Deux mois plus tard, Lily était au parc de jeux avec Pétunia. Elle se balançait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus haut…elle s'élança alors, restant dans les airs longtemps, trop longtemps, puis finit par retomber avec grâce. Aussitôt elle se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard craintif vers sa mère un peu plus loin. Mais heureusement celle-ci ne l'avait pas vue, plongée dans un livre. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Severus, caché derrière un buisson, qui ne cessait de répéter la même phrase dans sa tête : « C'est aussi une sorcière, c'est aussi une sorcière, c'est aussi une sorcière… »

...

Severus était désespéré. Tout s'était mal passé…Lily ne l'avait pas écouté, elle avait tout compris de travers. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc, tellement pris dans son malheur qu'il marcha dans une flaque d'eau sans même sans rendre compte. Génial, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà l'air suffisamment ridicule avec ses vieux habits, maintenant en plus il était couvert de boue. Alors qu'il insultait copieusement la flaque tout en la fusillant du regard il fut brusquement interrompu par un rire étouffé. Le jeune sorcier releva aussitôt la tête et vit alors Lily qui le regardait, une main plaquée sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de rire trop fort. Severus sentit ses joues le brûler.

-Hum. Heu…Severus c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça tout en songeant que son prénom n'était pas si mal en fait, si c'était Lily qui le prononçait… La jeune fille poursuivit en bafouillant:

-Tu...tu es mouillé. Enfin, je suppose que tu t'en es rendu compte…Mais ce…c'est pas grave, c'est cool l'eau, j'adore l'eau et…

Lily s'interrompit brutalement et se balança sur ses pieds d'un air gêné.

-Enfin.

Elle sembla soudain reprendre courage : elle leva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus, puis prit une grande inspiration et lâcha d'un coup :

-Dis-moi, Severus, tu voulais dire quoi par sorcière ?

Et alors que le visage de Lily s'illuminait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il savait sur le monde sorcier, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout espoir n'était pas perdu…

...

Ses stupides cheveux noirs qui semblaient n'avoir jamais connu un peigne de sa vie, son stupide sourire qui faisait glousser les filles, son stupide vif d'or qu'il attrapait à chaque fois, ses stupides amis qui le suivaient où qu'il aille et surtout, surtout, son stupide béguin pour Lily…

Ce jour-là, pour la première en six ans de tentatives de dragues pathétiques et infructueuses, Lily Evans avait souri à James Potter.

...

Quelques mois plus tard Lily regardait toujours l'eau. Le lieu avait changé, ce n'était plus la rivière boueuse qui passait derrière chez elle mais le profond lac de Poudlard. Par contre le reste était identique. Elle ne voyait toujours pas le maigre adolescent qui la scrutait dans l'obscurité, dissimulé derrière un arbre… Elle ne savait pas combien les regrets oppressaient son cœur, elle ne savait pas non plus que le lendemain, un nouveau tatouage ornerait son bras. Elle ne savait pas qu'il causerait sa perte. Elle ne savait pas que, quand cet homme mourrait, ce serait en contemplant ses yeux, et qu'à ce moment là il penserait à ce matin d'hiver, où traînant près de la rivière, il avait aperçu la fille qui changerait sa vie…

Lily avait toujours aimé regarder l'eau mais Severus, lui, regardait toujours Lily.


End file.
